


Vents

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Valentine's Day and Jensen has a little bit of a surprise for Pritchard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine

He jumped from the vents, did a summersault and landed right next to him, near that monstrosity made of monitors he liked to called "art". Smirking at his startled expression he took out something from his pocket and stapled it to his jacked -"What the fuck Jensen?" He didn’t bother to answer, just turned around and went out of the room the same way, trough the vents. -"Use the damn door next time you ape!" was the last thing he heard before silenced engulfed the office.  
_____________  
He was fuming; Jensen had dare to go into his office and stapled a fucking card to his jacked! He took it off and before reading it yelled one more time at him -"Use the damn door next time you ape!" He opened the card, turned beat red and fell completely silent.  
_____________  
"Happy Valentine's Day, be mine?"


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue I did for this prompt: “Okay, maybe we should work on taking things a little less personally” “How dare you” I may expand on it later on.

“You broke it!”

"It was already broken since it fell by just a little touch"

“A little touch? A little touch my ass! You landed on top of it!”

“Is not my fault you put it next to the rafters”

"Yes well, I didn’t thought a caveman was going to try and get into my office trough there instead of the godamn door!“

“Okay, maybe we should work on taking things a little less personally”

“…How dare you… get out of my office!”

"You should chill Francis”

"Wait! Use the door! The door I tell you! Are you deaf too? Fucking hell, I hope you get stuck in there Jensen!“

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of shortstories focusing on the relationship of Jensen and Pritchard. Hope you liked the first one, you may find me on Tumblr as bastet-thewritingcat


End file.
